Shatter The False to Reveal a True Heart
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: 17 year old Edla Potter was finally free to live her life despite losing her close friends and family figures in the final battle. When a Inheritance Test and a letter from Lily reveals a shocking secret, Edla takes the chance to leave her pain to go Wonderland. Edla then tries to discover her birth mother's past as she falls for the Joker Twins who help her adjust to her new home.
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok this is another crossover with the manga that a friend got me into! I find it confusing but also absolutely adorable at the same time! So please enjoy this idea!

KON: Amalthea does not HP, Heart no Kuni no Alice or any songs that appear in the story! All she owns is the idea, Pairings and the AU she's using in the story! So Please read and Review all her stories as well as vote in her Poll! Now without further pause…ON TO THE STORY!

_**AN: FemHarry's name in this fanfic is Edla Rose Potter; her first name literally means "Princess" in England. Considering that she's actually related to the Queen of Hearts in this story…I think it fits plus she would be her dads' "Little Princess" in their minds…**_

Ch.1

July 31st, 1999

Alice held her arms out weakly for her newborn daughter she had just delivered, the baby was gently placed into her arms by her favorite cousin and only family member that truly cared about her as Alice gazed down into her daughter's sweet little face while a tear made its way down Alice's cheek. Alice could feel her life fading from her rather quickly as she whispered softly to her baby "My sweet little girl…I wish I could see you grow up into a beautiful young lady with a family of your own someday. I also wish both of your fathers could be here and that they knew about you…I know for a fact they would love you and more than likely to spoil you rotten as would your Aunt. I regret getting caught by that rebel and being forced to come back to this world practically every day since it happened, all I can do now is pray for you to live your life to the fullest and possibly find your way to the world that your fathers live in as well as fall in love with someone who will never take you for granted or hurt you on purpose. Never forget that I love you with all my heart, my precious daughter."

Alice held her daughter close as she felt her last bit of strength starting to fade as she gave her daughter a gentle kiss on the forehead, Alice then laid back against the pillows as her cousin gently took the small newborn while Alice whispered "Take good care of her for me, Lily. I'll miss you…"

Lily watched with a heartbroken look as her older cousin by a year seemed to fall asleep as her eyes slid close but Lily knew that Alice would never wake up again, Lily then pulled the sheet over Alice and whispered "I promise me and James will love her like our own child, cousin…may you be able to rest peacefully finally, Alice."

An hour later…

James, Sirius, Remus and Severus all looked at the adorable baby who just finished drinking the vial of blood adoption potion and gave small coos at the small child sleeping peacefully in Lily's arms, Severus then noticed the time and sighed as he said "I must get back to Hogwarts for now…how the old coot managed to convince me to teach Potions, I have no idea."

Lily and the others nodded in understanding and wished a good night to him as Severus headed out the door….

13 months later, the day before Halloween…

Lily smiled as her adopted daughter played quietly on the floor with the stuffed toy versions Alice had made by hand of the People Alice had met and cared about dearly in Wonderland, Lily then turned to the letter she was writing for her daughter that in case of their death that would be given to her at the end of her 7th year at Hogwarts. Lily wrote down Alice's story and then explained to her daughter that even though she and James weren't her birth parents, they loved her like she really was their true daughter and urged her to follow her heart plus live her life her way after Hogwarts. Lily finished the letter then looked over to see the 13 month old curled up with her White rabbit plushie and Mad Hatter plushie held tightly in her arms, Lily chuckled at the very sleepy girl then picked her up as she said "Time for a nap upstairs, Edla…"

June 24th, 2014 at Hogwarts…

Edla was exhausted as she managed to finally get Voldemort to kick the bucket permanently; she then sadly looked around at the death and destruction around her. Edla sighed as a tear slipped down her cheek at the sight of her closest friends all lying within a few of her as they had given their lives to protect her from the Death eaters as she dueled Voldemort. Edla then turned from the scene and walked to a clear area to apperate to the bank before the Ministry could find her, she arrived in the empty lobby where she was greeted by Griphook who gave her a smile and polite greeting which she returned. Griphook then lead her to her account manager who asked her to sit down, Edla did as asked when Steel-fang passed her an aged letter and said "I had orders from the late Lord and Lady Potter to give this to you once you were done at Hogwarts…."

Edla looked a little confused then opened the letter as she began to read, she finished 10 minutes and then smiled as she whispered "Thank you Mama Lily…"

Steel-fang then spoke up and said "Lady Potter…do you wish to still do the inheritance test? It may give you an idea on where to go to escape the ministry morons."

Edla smiled as she said "Yes please, Steel-fang…I'd also like to lock down all of the Potter vaults so only me and those I approve of can enter them or withdraw from them."

Steel-fang nodded then got the materials for the test ready…

5 minutes later…

Steel-fang and Edla stared in shock at the test as they read the results…

_**Inheritance Test for Edla Rose Potter**_

_**Mother: Alice Liddell (Birth Mother) deceased**_

_**Lily Potter nee Evans (Adopted mother/ 1**__**st**__** cousin) deceased**_

_**Father: Blood Dupre, the head of the Hatter Family and Peter White, the Prime minister of heart castle (Birth fathers) Alive**_

_**James Potter (Adopted Father) deceased**_

_**Other Living Relatives:**_

_**Petunia Dursley: First cousin**_

_**Dudley Dursley: Second cousin**_

_**Vivaldi: Aunt through Blood Dupre**_

_**Powers and Special abilities:**_

_**Beast-Tongue (Snake Language only unlocked at this point)**_

_**Powerful gift for wandless magic (Healing, Transformation and Battle spells)**_

_**Animagus, 3 forms (Rabbit, a medium tawny grey. Puma, Black with soft gray markings. Pegasus, Silver Buckskin with black mane and tail. Silver wings with black and white markings)**_

_**Enhanced senses when channeling magic**_

_**Highly enhanced battle reflexes and instincts**_

_**Natural Wonderland magic**_

_**Inherited Vaults:**_

_**Liddell Vault**_

_**Potter family Vault**_

_**Black family Vault**_

_**Marauder Vault**_

_**Gryffindor Vault**_

_**Slytherin Vault**_

Edla was in shock at the fact she had TWO biological fathers but she then looked at Steel-fang and said "How can I get to Wonderland? I have a feeling the Ministry would be very wary of going there and it would be the perfect place to escape them and the plans they have for me."

Steel-fang smirked evilly as he said "They are wary of people from Wonderland and with good reason too, The Ministry morons tried take over Wonderland and "Tame the inhuman people" only for them to be the ones getting their asses handed to them."

Edla shook her head and said "The Ministry officials really are morons for doing that…but do you know a way for me to get into Wonderland?"

Steel-fang nodded as he then said "We deal with Wonderland quite a bit as we help them get Mundane and Wizarding world items that are sold in their shops. We also enchant weapons and items for the Role-holders for a price…"

Edla noticed Steel-fang pausing and asked "What's wrong?"

Steel-fang said "Our portal connects to a very unique area of Wonderland and the Role-holders in charge of the area have a rather fearsome reputation among Wonderland natives, the two Role-holders are a pair of Twins with red hair and eyes. The role they share is the one called the Joker but there are two halves in a way, one twin is the public "Face" and in charge of the Circus that hides the place they both guard while the other twin is the Warden for the Prison under or somewhere around the Circus. You'll have to deal with them to get to Wonderland but I'll write a letter to them about what's going on for you to be there since I've met them personally in business meetings and earned their trust."

Edla smiled and then thanked Steel-fang for his help before they began to get everything ready for her departure to Wonderland….

Two hours later….

Edla sighed happily as they had finished everything and she now had the letter from Steel-fang to give to the Joker twins, she followed Steel-fang into the depths of a cave under the bank that was in the opposite direction of the vaults until they came to a rather large "Mirror". Edla looked at the "mirror" then blinked in surprise as she didn't see her reflection in the mirror but instead saw a beautiful forest with a huge circus tent in the middle of a large clearing about 20-20 feet away, Steel-fang smiled then said "The Tent is where you want to go, tell one of the workers that Steel-fang sent you with a letter for the Joker twin known as White and they'll either lead you to him or tell you where to find him. I wish you good luck, Lady Potter and hope we meet again."

Edla smiled as she then told him to take care of himself and thank you for his help before she turned to the "mirror", she took a deep breath then walked through the "Glass" to find herself in the forest. She smiled then began walking to the Circus tent as she hummed a soft song to pass the time on her walk; she soon made it to the clearing and saw a small female child being bullied by 4 older children. Edla growled and quickly walked up behind the bullies as she said "What the hell are you doing to her? Didn't your mamas teach you kids any manners?"

The four kids jumped in shock as they never heard her sneak up on them then turned as Edla crossed her arms and tapped her foot with an angry look on her face, Edla didn't even care about the children not having any visible eyes as she glared at the lead bully and said in an ice cold tone "Apologize to her, NOW!"

The four bullies did as she asked then booked it while Edla knelt in front of the small girl and pulled out a tissue; the little girl was surprised as Edla then gently wiped the child's tears away and asked "You ok, kiddo?"

The little girl nodded shyly then asked "Are you a new Role-holder?"

Edla chuckled then shook her head as she said "Steel-fang sent me to talk and deliver a letter to someone called White who runs the circus…would you know where I can find him?"

The little girl smiled and said "I know where White-sama is! Do you want me to show you?"

Edla nodded with a smile and then said as the little girl grabbed her hand to pull her towards the tent "What's your name, sweetie? Mine's Edla."

The young girl beamed and said "My name's Melody!"

Edla giggled then said "That's a pretty name you have."

Melody smiled as they walked into the tent and stopped while Melody called out "White-sama, Steel-fang sent someone to see you and they have a letter for you from him!"

Edla then heard the sound of light footsteps from behind the bleachers and turned to see a young man who looked a bit older then her by 2-3 years, approaching her and Melody. Edla felt her cheeks heat up slightly as a gorgeous rose red eye met her emerald eyes while a black eye patch with a gold colored emblem on it, covered his other eye. She couldn't help but look away shyly as she felt like a middle schooler facing their crush for the first time face to face, she felt gentle fingers grab her chin and then her head was tilted up to face the handsome red head whose face was only 3 inches from her's. Edla gave a tiny squeak of surprise at him being so close when Melody spoke up "Is something wrong, White-sama?"

The two teens quickly pulled away from each other as Melody watched them with curious eyes, the young man then asked Melody to leave for now until he was done talking to their guest causing the child to smile and nod. Edla noticed the surprised look on White's face when Melody suddenly hugged Edla around the waist and said "I hope I can see you again later, Edla nee-chan! You're really nice!"

Melody then ran out of the tent and left the two teens alone in the large tent; White then turned to Edla and said "You have a Letter from Steel-fang for me?"

"I do, the letter will explain everything about why I was the one to come and deliver it to you."

Edla then pulled the letter out of her backpack's front pocket and handed it to the Ringmaster; White gently took it then opened it as he began to read….

White finished reading the letter and gave a small sigh as Steel-fang had actually called in the favor that he and his brother owed him; he looked over at Edla who had sat down on one of the bleachers and was gently rubbing her right side which had a large blotch of red under her hand. White blinked then asked "What happened to your side? It looks like you have a bleeding wound there…."

Edla went stiff and looked at him as she said "You can see through the glamour spell I placed over it to hide it?!"

White raised his visible eyebrow at that then sighed as he said "Follow me and we'll get it cleaned and bandaged…you'll also be able to meet my older brother."

Edla nodded and stood before following the handsome teen into a hall made of brick, he led her to a solid oak door and opened as he called out "I'm back and we have a guest staying with us for a bit!"

Edla blinked as an identical Teen to the one who had lead her here, walked out of one of the back rooms of the living Quarters with a tired yawn. White watched his brother noticed their guest and quickly put his false persona of being a cold hearted bastard of a Prison warden; he then sighed as his brother then said something really rude to Edla who blinked in surprise. Needless to say, both twins were surprised when she fired back an insult at Black that easily topped his towards her; Black then noticed her lips trying not to form a smile as she said "So…did I past your little test there?"

Black stared at her in shock then asked "How the Fuck did you figure out that's what I was doing?"

Edla just gave a sad smile and said "I know quite a bit about pretending to be something people are not to protect themselves especially after what I went through as a kid…"

Black and White looked at each other then at her as Black said "Sounds like quite the story…"

Edla then smiled as she instinctively knew that she could trust these two with her full story as they sat down on the really comfortable couch together as she then told them her story….


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Ok this is another crossover with the manga that a friend got me into! I find it confusing but also absolutely adorable at the same time! So please enjoy this idea!

KON: Amalthea does not HP, Heart no Kuni no Alice or any songs that appear in the story! All she owns is the idea, Pairings and the AU she's using in the story! So Please read and Review all her stories as well as vote in her Poll! Now without further pause…ON TO THE STORY!

_**AN: FemHarry's name in this fanfic is Edla Rose Potter; her first name literally means "Princess" in England. Considering that she's actually related to the Queen of Hearts in this story…I think it fits plus she would be her dads' "Little Princess" in their minds…**_

Ch.2

Three hours later…

Edla blushed as the Joker twins stared at her in shock then Black realized something and asked "Wait…you never told us who your birth parents were so…who are they exactly?"

Edla pulled out one of three copies she had of the Inheritance test and silently handed it to White as Black peered over his younger brother's shoulder to read…

Meanwhile…

Blood Dupre went to his private garden as the sunset time period began to fade and sighed while glancing up at the darkening sky above, he gently removed his hat, jacket, shirt and footwear before placing them on the table. He looked around with sad eyes before the pain set in as the sky changed to the Night time period with a Large full moon shining brightly in the sky, Blood gritted his teeth and couldn't help but remember how he came to be like this for the three days of the full moon…

**Flashback…**

_Blood went pale as Nightmare had come to talk to him about the Potion he had been hit with two days after it happened and losing Alice due to the Rebels, Blood then sighed and asked "Nightmare…What should I expect and do so I don't hurt anyone during these….changes?"_

_Nightmare sighed and said "The first change is where you really need to avoid people…you will have no control over yourself once it happens so I suggest going somewhere that you find peaceful or comforting to either chain or cage yourself to keep from running into people. After your first Change though…your mind will be your own again thus no longer needing the chain or cage to keep you in your chosen area, I'd recommend maybe creating a sleeping spot in the area too just in case you choose not to have anyone know about this."_

_Blood nodded then asked "How…long do I have until the first night of the Full moon?"_

"_Two days…I'm truly sorry this has Happened, Blood… neither you nor Peter deserve this heartache or you getting hit with the dart from the Rebel group attacking us…"_

_Blood nodded then felt himself waking up as Nightmare wished him luck with dealing the effects of the potion, Blood sat up in his bed as he sighed then got up to get dressed and prepare for the full moon…_

_Two days later…_

_Blood slipped into his private garden and made his way to a small hidden grove where a stone pillar with a statue on top stood near the back, he looked at the decent sized Shelter he had made near the pillar with a soft good sized pillow inside then walked over. He picked up a heavy duty leather collar connected to a thick good length of chain that was attached to the pillar; he hesitated briefly but then did up the collar around his neck with slightly trembling hands as he fastened the buckle in place. He then removed his Jacket, Shirt, Footwear and hat and placed them on a nearby stone table just as the Sunset period ended and the Night of the full moon began, Blood gasped in pain as he collapsed to his hands and knees as his body spasmed helplessly in the throes of the change. Blood watched helplessly as his hands changed into large feline like paws and felt a tail painfully stretching out from his back, he snarled in pain as his voice already sounded animalistic and felt himself starting to black out as the changes entered their final stages…_

_There now firmly chained to the pillar instead of Blood…a large medium cream colored male Puma with Black tipped ears and Tail paced back and forth the length of chain attached to the collar around his neck…_

Blood growled as he shook his head and felt the last of the pain from his change fading away; he looked up at the Full moon above him as his tail swished behind him and gave a small sigh. He then made his way into the shelter and laid down on the Pillow as a strange feeling he'd never had before overcame him, he felt like something had happened that would turn his and the other Roleholders' world upside down very soon…

Meanwhile, back with Edla and the Jokers…

Edla watched in amusement as the Joker twins did a rather remarkable impression of goldfish as they had finished reading the copy of her inheritance test that she had given them to read about 20 minutes ago, Edla couldn't help but wave her hand in front of both twins' faces to try getting a reaction but the twins didn't even twitch as she did it. Edla blinked then giggled sheepishly as she said to herself "Guess they went into shock….I don't really understand why though…."

About 15 minutes later…

Black managed to snap out of his shock as a delicious smell began to fill the open room that was a 3 way divide between Living room, Dining area and a large kitchen, he blinked then looked over the back of the couch as he realized Edla was cooking dinner with an ease gained through years of practice. Black then stood and walked over to sit one of the tall stools under the counter top as Edla looked up and gave a sheepish smile before she said "I tried to snap you guys out of the state you were in after reading the test but you didn't react…I hope you don't mind me cooking since this your guys' home…"

Black chuckled then said "It's not a problem, I think what sent me and White into shock was that we actually knew your mom…and your two dads. Speaking of your dads…I do believe me and White might need to watch out for them for a bit."

"Why? I don't know anything about my Birth parents and the only 6 people who could tell me anything about my Birth mom at least…are dead. Two of them were my adoptive parents were murdered in front of me when I was 13 months old while the rest died protecting me from the bastard and his group of followers…"

Black could see longing and desire in Edla's eyes to know about the parents she had never knew about until recently and sighed, he then said "Your mom…really didn't get to see or talk to us too often due to mine and my brother's Role that we share. I and my brother, like you noticed…keep up a false personality in front of others to help keep us safe in a way but one of the downsides is that the other Roleholders don't Trust or like us because of this so they kept your mom pretty close to them when they came to the circus. So we knew her but at the same time…we didn't."

Edla then said "So you knew her more as a distant friend rather than on a personal level?"

Black nodded and then said "But…I do know about 7 people your mom was really good friends with among the role holders besides your dads who could tell you more about her. I know that April Season starts about in 20 times changes thus the Roleholders have to attend the circus due to the rules that govern Wonderland."

Edla tilted her head in slight confusion at that causing Black gain a small barely noticeable blush at how Kitten-like she looked like that; he then explained what he meant and Edla thanked him for explaining about that before pausing then asked "What did you mean when you said that you and your twin would have to watch out for my two dads?"

Black chuckled then said "Peter and Blood truly loved your mom and it broke their hearts to see her being forcefully sent away by the rebel. When your Mom was here in wonderland though…Blood and Peter were...shall we say, VERY overprotective of her at times? That's something I suspect they might do with you once they find out…you are now their last link to Alice plus Blood and Peter are also protective of those they care about especially family."

Edla blinked then smiled as she said "Thanks for telling me all this. When I was a lot younger at the Dursleys who were my Adoptive mother's only relatives left…I often dream that some unknown family member would come for me and get me out of the Dursleys' clutches but that dream never really came true for until now…"

Black gave her an understanding look then they looked over as the oven timer went off and Edla hurried over to open the oven so she could pull out whatever she had made for supper, Black watched as she pulled out a casserole dish that was filled with what looked like Hamburger mixed with veggies on the Bottom and layered on top was mashed potatoes with a cover of melted cheese. Black had to admit the dish smelled amazing as he asked "What in Wonderland is that?"

Edla chuckled warmly and then said "It's a dish known as Sheppard's Pie that's easy to make. There's a bunch of different ways to make it depending on the person making it."

Black chuckled then said "It smells really good…"

"Thanks, I like cooking unless it was for the Dursleys who never really let me try and make different dishes. It's something I'm good at plus it can be fun and relaxing."

Black chuckled then Edla and he heard White snapping out of his daze and standing up before hissing in pain, Black chuckled and said "What, got pins and Needles in your legs?"

White blushed and muttered "Yes…"

Edla bit back a laugh as she then asked where the plates were, Black got up and showed her where they were kept along with the cutlery then she served dinner to the twins who thanked her. Edla just smiled as she took her own serving and sat down next to White as they ate in a comfortable silence…

Two days later…

White chuckled as Edla came with him to check on the animals for the morning, he found her honest excitement at seeing the animals refreshing and…rather adorable as he brought a small Lion cub that had been sick a few days earlier over from the Animal clinic tent. He watched as Edla smiled happily at the different animals before noticing he was back from his quick errand, she blinked then walked over to him when she noticed the cub in his arms. White watched as her eyes lit up before looking at him for permission as he nodded with a smile, Edla then let the cub sniff her fingers before gently scratching behind the Cub's ears. White chuckled as the cub leaned his head into Edla's touch before asking her "Would you like to hold him?"

Edla blinked in surprise then beamed with a small yes before White gently transferred the Cub into her arms, Edla cooed at the adorable cub and gently snuggled him close when the cub surprised her and White by suddenly bracing himself against Edla's shoulder then give gentle licks on the cheek. The cub then began rubbing his head against her cheek causing Edla to coo happily, White then chuckled before taking the cub back and placing him with his mother and three siblings inside the large cage. Edla then looked at White happily and thanked him for letting her hold the cub, White just smiled and said "It was no problem…that's the first time though that I've seen him take that fast to anyone but me…"

Edla giggled then they checked on the other animals as they chatted about small things when they suddenly heard a loud smack from behind a nearby tent and a cry of pain, Edla stiffened then went with White to check it out where they found the same four Children from the day Edla arrived, picking on Melody who had a hand shaped slap mark that was starting to bruise on her cheek. White growled angrily then tapped the shoulder of one of the bullies as he said in a stern voice, "Marcus…What's going on here? Why are you four picking on Melody?"

All four older children stiffened before turning to see an angry White looking at them with Edla looking furious beside him, Melody then noticed Edla and ran over crying as she hugged Edla waist while burying her face into Edla's stomach. Edla shot the other four children a dirty look as she quickly scooped Melody and cuddled her close while softly whispering soothing words into the little girl's ear, Melody clung to her like a lifeline as Edla slowly managed to calm her down and White took the other children away so he could talk to them about their behavior. Edla gently sat on a nearby crate as she hugged Melody comfortingly and whispered "It's going be ok, Sweetheart…I'm here. I won't let them hurt you again, Imouto…I promise."

3 hours later…

White kept an eye on Melody and Edla who were playing a board game that Edla had called "Connect 4" on a small table while he and the other Circus staff got the tent cleaned up; he then heard Edla laugh and say "I do believe that makes the Score 4-5 in my favor, Imouto!"

White looked over and hid a grin as Melody gave an adorable little pout seconds before Edla pulled Melody into her lap then began to tickle the younger female, Melody shrieked in laughter then began to tickle Edla back at the same time. Edla laughed happily as the two of them did the tickle fight for a few more minutes before stopping, Edla then chuckled softly as Melody yawned and cuddled up to Edla with a sleepy look on her face. Edla then began to hum a soft lullaby as Melody's eyes slid close and her breathing evened out signaling the small girl had fallen asleep in Edla's embrace, Edla looked up as White sat in the chair next to her with a smile before saying "I've never seen Melody take to anyone so quick before…."

"Why? She seems so sweet and friendly…"

White sighed and then said "Her father is one of the lower floor Prisoners in the jail…The bastard had forcefully taken her mother's virtue when he managed to grab her. Her mother was one of my workers in the Circus that had been helping my brother that day break up a rather nasty fight, the jerk caught her off guard and dragged her off to a remote corner before Black managed to save her. Melody was a rather big surprise after that happened because her heart isn't like most in wonderland, her Clock "heart" is a brand new one which is very rare and tends to be hated in a way. Melody's mom was killed and her own Clock had been destroyed to the point it couldn't be fixed by a group of rebels when they tried to harm a 3 year old Melody."

Edla gently pulled Melody closer as she asked "How old is Melody now?"

"She's 7 years old…"

"So the children that are bullying her…are doing it because of how she's slightly different from them?"

White sighed as he nodded and Edla let out a small growl causing White to look at her when she then said "Well, that stops now! Just because she's a bit different doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings and dreams of her own!"

White chuckled then excused himself to go talk with some of the circus workers before walking out the tent thinking to himself "Something tells me that Things in Wonderland might have just taken a turn for the better for some reason…"


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Ok this is another crossover with the manga that a friend got me into! I find it confusing but also absolutely adorable at the same time! So please enjoy this idea!

KON: Amalthea does not HP, Heart no Kuni no Alice or any songs that appear in the story! All she owns is the idea, Pairings and the AU she's using in the story! So Please read and Review all her stories as well as vote in her Poll! Now without further pause…ON TO THE STORY!

_**AN: FemHarry's name in this fanfic is Edla Rose Potter; her first name literally means "Princess" in England. Considering that she's actually related to the Queen of Hearts in this story…I think it fits plus she would be her dads' "Little Princess" in their minds…**_

_For those reading this chapter and wondering WHY Blood lost his temper, they had no way to find Alice due to something the Rebel did that will be revealed later on thus they didn't know how she was or even she was harmed because of what happened. Added in the stress of dealing with his place as a Roleholder, his "Condition" and keeping his condition a secret at this point from even his sister and Blood was pretty much ready to erupt at any given time, so the news that the woman he and Peter loved so much was dead and learning the girl who just delivered the news was her daughter…well, can you blame him for losing it and saying stuff he never meant for it to hurt Edla that bad? Plus, Blood is known to have quite the acidic tongue when upset, mad or annoyed in the Manga and I believe the games too._

Ch.3

The day before April season begins…

Edla snickered quietly as she peeked out from her hiding place to see where White and Black or as she called them Hikaru and Yami were, she then yelped as she was sprayed with icy cold water from behind and whipped around to see Black running away before she gave chase. Black took a quick look behind to see where Edla was when he faced forward and got a face full of cold water from the super soaker his brother held, Edla cracked up at seeing the hilarious expression on Black's face from White's sneak attack when all three of them were suddenly sprayed with a hose by a giggling Melody. Needless to say…this sparked an all out water fight for the ages between the four for two hours, the four collapsed in the center ring of the tent while they were soaked to the bone and laughing happily as Edla said "That was so much fun!"

Just then a member of the Circus staff came in to warn the Joker Twins that Ace was coming towards the Tent causing both twins to sigh before asking Edla to head to her room for now since they didn't want Ace spreading the news about her just yet to the other Roleholders. Edla nodded then kissed Melody's forehead as she told the 7 year old that she would see her tomorrow, Melody nodded and gave her a quick hug before Edla hurried to her room…

3 hours later…

White was heading past Edla's door towards the kitchen to get a drink when he noticed the light still on in her room; White then gently knocked on the door and heard "Come in…"

White opened the door then walked in as he found Edla looking up at the night sky from the window seat with a slightly worried look, White walked over and sat down on the other side of the window seat as he asked "You ok, Edla?"

Edla sighed and then said "I'm…just nervous and scared for tomorrow, Hikaru. It's going to be the first time I actually get to meet my two dads and my Aunt…I'm so scared that they won't accept me when they find out about me."

White smiled at the nickname then said "They would be fools if they didn't accept you; you are an amazing person for living what you've been through and still coming out of it with your sanity pretty much intact."

Edla chuckled and then said "Sanity is over rated anyways. I mean…technically everyone is insane but some people just show it more than others."

White snickered and said "You know…I do have to agree with you on that one."

Edla and White then yawned at the same time causing Edla to smile sleepily at White as he gave her a hug; he then stood to head back to his room as he wished Edla pleasant dreams as Edla wished him the same…

The next morning…

Edla woke up with a soft yawn then sat up as she rubbed her eyes; Edla then got up as she gathered her outfit for the day and headed into the small bathroom just off her bedroom to shower. Edla was growing even more scared and nervous as she did her morning routine and got dressed; she stepped out of the bathroom as the butterflies in her stomach grew even worse when she noticed a note on the bedside dresser. She picked it up and read,

**Edla,**

**I and Black need you to stay in your room until either I or my brother comes to get you to meet the other Roleholders, You'll probably want the inheritance test copies ready to go when that happens. Hopefully this goes smoothly so Black and I don't have to run for our lives and you get to know the family you've always wanted…**

**Love: Hikaru and Yami (Aka White and Black.)**

Edla blushed at how the twins ended the note but smiled before grabbing The Hobbit from the small bookshelf she had and began to lose herself in the age of Middle Earth…

3 ½ hours later…

Black hurried towards Edla's room while White kept the other Roleholders occupied by telling them a bit about Edla and how she came to Wonderland to escape a corrupt Ministry of Magic in England with the help of the Goblins, Black knocked on Edla's door then opened the door to see a pale looking Edla sitting on the bed as she looked at him and said "Yami…Is it time already?"

Black nodded as Edla stood and followed him with the rolled up inheritance test copies in her right hand, Edla paused outside the doorway to The circus tent and took a few deep breaths to try and calm her nerves before stepping through the door. Edla walked over to White and the other Roleholders nervously while White gave her a small smile, Edla could feel the other Roleholders' eyes on her as she finished walking towards them then turned to face them…

Julius was the first one to get a good look at Edla's face as he took a sharp intake of breath in shock; Julius then looked at White with questioning eyes and felt like his heart had stopped for a few seconds when White gave a small nod to his unspoken question. Nightmare looked at Julius with a raised eyebrow as Julius then let Nightmare read his thoughts at what he had seen and gotten confirmed, Nightmare's eyes widen comically as his jaw dropped before looking at Edla with a whisper of "No way…but how is this possible?"

Edla heard him and went bright red in the face before lowering her mental shields down to let Nightmare in, the first thing Edla noticed about Nightmare's presence in her mind was how warm and gentle it felt kind like how she thought an older sibling felt. She saw the smile on his face and then heard in her mind, "_Thank you…Your mother said the same thing quite a bit when she was here._"

"_She did?_"

That got Nightmare's attention and he softly asked "_Didn't your mother ever tell you stories of when she was here?_"

He then felt Edla's sadness as she then said quietly to him "_Mama Alice died the day I was born due to some disease she developed that her older sister had also passed away from. Mama Lily who was my birth mom's favorite cousin adopted me with her husband but they were murdered on Halloween when I was 13 months old…so I grew up not knowing anything about my family._"

Nightmare was shocked but he couldn't help feeling a bit protective of Edla who seemed so scared and nervous at the moment, Nightmare then sighed as he then heard Elliot and Ace say something about sending Edla back to her world since they weren't sure if she could be trusted or that she would fit in. Nightmare then spoke up before an argument could break out and said "She's not going back…she belongs here and she knows what happened to Alice after she forced back to the human world."

That got everyone's attention and Julius then spoke up as he looked at Edla while he said "I'm surprised the rest of you haven't made the connection to how she would know that…especially Peter and Blood."

Edla froze as all eyes turned on her causing her to fidget nervously from the intense gazes, Edla then saw recognition on the face of a older man with white Rabbit ears and bright ruby red eyes as he whispered in shock "It…It can't be! But yet she looks so much like her but with subtle differences…."

One by one the others saw what the rabbit eared male saw causing looks of disbelief and shock, Nightmare then got everyone to calm down with White's help before asking Edla to tell them what she had told him. Edla froze as all eyes turned on her and felt a lump in her throat as she tried to get the words out, White noticed how tense and scared she was before walking over to place a hand on her shoulder as he whispered softly for her "Take a few deep breaths and try to relax, I'm right here."

Edla glanced over at him then gave him a nod as she did as he advised, once she relaxed then looked up at the Roleholders before saying "Alice Liddell was my Birth Mother…."

Silence was all Edla heard as all the Roleholders except Nightmare and White looked at her in disbelieving shock before pandemonium broke out among them, Edla flinched and stepped back at all the yelling being directed at her when White quickly pulled her close and yelled "WILL YOU MORONS SHUT THE HELL UP? You're all scaring her!"

Julius then spoke up in the shocked silence and asked "Why didn't Alice come back with you? Where is she?"

Edla stiffened then looked away sadly as she said "Mama Alice…died a few minutes after I was born, her Cousin Lily and her husband took me in and blood adopted me…they were killed 13 months later when a powerful dark wizard by the name of Voldemort attacked on Halloween night. I was the only survivor of the attack…"

She then noticed a man wearing a top hat with ice cold leaf green eyes standing up as he angrily snarled at her "Why come to us now? Why come tell us your MOTHER died all those years ago now? How do we know that YOU weren't the cause of her death that night! Did you think we would just up and accept her death like that after wondering how and where she was all these years?"

Edla froze as his words left a nasty gash on her heart then she turned and ran for the door as two scrolls dropped from her hand onto the ground, White was stunned as was Julius and Nightmare before Black came running into the tent and growled "What the FUCK did you say to her, Dupre? Edla was already terrified for a good reason about today, now YOU just made it worse!"

All the role holders were stunned at the anger in Black's face when they noticed White picking up the scrolls that Edla had dropped with his face completely Blank of emotion, everyone was shocked when White threw one of the scrolls at Blood quite hard before passing the second one to Peter before saying "I'd read those and let everyone else read them too because as of now, Dupre…you screwed up big time with Edla. Now if you excuse me…I'm going to find Edla before I do something I regret."

With that, White turned and walked out of the tent to go look for Edla while Black looked at Dupre and said "I hope you're damn happy Dupre…You just told a teenage girl who was abused mentally, emotionally, verbally and physically by the only blood relatives left on Alice and her adoptive mother's side of the family and who also just fought in a damn WAR as the main fighter, that she was a likely cause of death for the birth mother she never KNEW about until after the war she was in!"

Everyone was stunned at that as Blood growled angrily and said "And why should I read a stupid scroll that she had?"

Black looked him dead in the eye and said "Because that's a Goblin Inheritance test done through blood that Edla willing gave them that you and Peter are holding…"

Blood stood there in shock at that as Peter then opened his copy and began to read, Peter then froze as his eyes widened in surprise and shock at what he had just read. He fell into his chair as his hands trembled then looked at Black before saying "This is…accurate?"

"Edla told me and White that she had it redone two more times and those are the two that you and Dupre are holding…"

Julius then walked over to Peter and softly asked to see the test as Peter nodded then handed him the test, Julius quickly read the test as he barely registered the Names of Edla's fathers…wait, Fathers? Julius's eyes shot back up to that line and he had to read it twice just to make sure he wasn't dreaming, Julius then hand the test back silently to Peter before turning to Blood and saying "I hope to god that you have a plan to mend what you did to her, Dupre! I really don't want to be in your shoes right now once she finds out!"

Julius then turned to Black and said "I'm going to Help White look for her…something tells me that Edla has enough on her plate right now as it is."

Peter then stood up and said "I'm coming with you, three people looking will be better then two."

With that, Peter and Julius hurried out of the tent to help…

Meanwhile…

Edla collapsed while crying at the edge of a pond near a large rock, she hugged her legs to her chest as she started to sob and whispered to herself "I…I should have never come here, he's right…how do I know that I wasn't the cause? It seems no matter who I have good connections with…they just wind up dying anyways because of me. The Dursleys were right…I'll never be loved by anyone, I'm far too much of a freak."

Edla never heard the footsteps coming up behind her as she said that out loud and was taken by surprise as she felt strong yet gentle arms pull her into a tight hug, that simple act caused Edla to break down as she clung to the person hugging her like a lifeline. She finally cried herself into an uneasy sleep about 20 minutes later as she was gently scooped up and held close to the person; Julius looked down sadly at Edla before turning and walking back to the meeting point to wait for White and Peter. Julius noticed that Edla was far too light for her age and cuddled her closer as he finally made it to the meeting point; White and Peter were already waiting there as he came into view causing pronounced looks of relief at seeing Edla in his arms. White then started to lead them back to the tent as he glanced at Edla's tear streaked face with some concern…

Meanwhile, back at the tent…

Blood didn't even try and argue with Vivaldi, Gowland, Grey and even Boris as they tore into him after they had read the test right after he had 5 minutes ago. Blood felt awful as he now realized he had just hurt and probably distanced himself from his newly discovered daughter in the worst way possible, he stood up then walked towards the entrance when Gowland asked him where he was going angrily. Blood then paused and said "Somewhere to get fresh air and clear my head. Edla…probably won't want to be around me at all right now after that so…it's better I just leave for now."

Blood then walked out and hurried past the borders of the circus until it was out of sight, he then started to run back towards the Mansion as his hat flew off to reveal the ears of a Puma hidden underneath. Blood kept running as he kept his head down a bit then jumped over a large log in his path only to land as a full grown male cougar on the other side, Blood didn't even break his pace as he made it to the Mansion and headed into his private garden and grotto. Blood finally stopped then slunk into his little shelter as bitter thoughts about what he had said to his OWN daughter buzzed through his head, Blood felt horrible and ashamed as he whispered sadly "Alice…I really messed up this time, didn't I? Because I just stupidly…lost it after hearing what happened to you that I hurt the one person that was already feeling the same pain and I made it worse…"

The Puma then looked up at the setting sun and then let out a sorrow filled roar as he felt a tear slip down his furry cheek…

Meanwhile, back with the other Roleholders…

White, Peter and Julius who was still carrying a sleeping Edla came into the tent; Vivaldi was the first one over to them as she asked softly "Is she going to be ok?"

White sighed and answered honestly "I don't know…Edla has been locking up pretty much every single negative emotion she's had her entire life due to the relatives she had been placed with, making her believe that no one would care about her or even love and help her. Black and I usually have to check on her at night due to her having extreme memory nightmares but she refuses to cry out during them…she's been through enough of her own personal hell long enough."

The Roleholders all gained determined looks and nodded in agreement when White noticed Blood missing and asked "Where did Dupre go?"

Black then spoke up and said "He left to clear his head after this whole shit storm…he looked pretty horrified when he read the test and realized who Edla was to him."

While the other Roleholders talked quietly about how to help Edla the most, Peter had sat down while Julius gently passed the teenage girl to Peter's arms. Julius then left to join the others as Peter gazed down at his daughter's face that looked so much like her mother's, Peter then gently kissed her forehead as he softly said "It's alright now, my little rabbit…Daddy's here. No one will ever hurt you again in any way, shape or form, I promise."

Peter then leaned back into the chair as he cuddled Edla closer only to notice her eyes starting to flutter open…


End file.
